iansurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Spirit Realm
|numberofcastaways = 16|tribes = |filminglocation = Yakushima, Japan|seasonrun = July 14, 2019 – August 6, 2019|previousseason = Greed Island|nextseason = East Blue}}Survivor: Spirit Realm is the second season of the online version of the Reality TV show, Survivor, which began on July 14th, 2019, and ended with a live reunion on August 6th, 2019. It ended with Mason S. defeating Chris B. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-2 vote. Production This season features sixteen castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. All castaways are new players of the series. The season started off with two tribes. Kako, wearing green. Along with Mirai, wearing gray. The tribes were decided randomly on the first day. On Day 3, the tribes expanded into three tribes, introducing the Genzai tribe; wearing yellow. On Day 9, the tribes merged into Yurei, wearing pink. 22 people applied, ultimately 16 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast of 16 including tribal designations was revealed on July 14, 2019. Twists/Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, they could be found in a Tengaged's user's oldest blog. *'Spirit Realm:' When a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will be headed off to the Spirit Realm. Once there is two people in the Spirit Realm, they will compete in a head to head "duel". Winner gets to stay in the Spirit Realm, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing in the Spirit Realm will return into the main game and continue their dreams and the title of Sole Survivor. *'Tribe Expansion:' With 15 castaways left, a tribe expansion occurred introducing the Genzai tribe. Castaways } | nowrap="" |'Erik N.' | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai |14th Voted Out 5th Juror Day 16 | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |6 |- | | nowrap="" |'Alex J.' | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#FDFD67; color:Black" |Genzai | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai |15th Voted Out 6th Juror Day 16 | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |9 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" nowrap="" |'Crypt A.' | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai |10th Voted Out Day 11 |Returned Day 15 | rowspan="2" |6 |- |16th Voted Out 7th Juror Day 16 | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" nowrap="" |'Chris B.' | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai |8th Voted Out Day 8 |Returned Day 9 | rowspan="2" |8 |- |Runner-up | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |- | | nowrap="" |'Mason S.' | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color:Black" |Mirai | style="background-color:#1ABC9C; color:White" |Kako |Sole Survivor | style="background:#A9A9A9;" | |2 |} Episode Guide * : Erik played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Alex, negating all votes against him. * : Erik played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. * : Chris played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. Voting History * : Erik played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Alex, negating all votes against him. * : Erik played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. * : Chris played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. Category:Seasons